Operation: Orion's Belt
by JediNoah25
Summary: When the past is altered, Orion must travel back to the time of The Fellowship of The Ring to ensure that they complete their quest. Lord of the Rings with Sci-Fi injection. Rated T for violence and mild language.


**Author's Note: I did this as a project for eigth grade English. The entire first chapter is the original story, with a few minor changes. A few of the facts are wrong, but other than that this lines up with the first half of _The Two Towers_. I got the inspiration for Orion's weapons from the weapons of the Clone Commandos in Star Wars.**

* * *

><p><em>February 26<em>

As of today it has been three years since I traveled to this time period, where my time machine broke down. Orcs with strange white markings all over their bodies, armor, and shields attacked us today. Somehow, Boromir and I where split from the others during the fighting. I noticed some of the Orcs grab Merry and Pippin and retreat, so, after shouting to Boromir, I chased after them.

I was relatively safe from the arrows that the Orcs were shooting at me, thanks to my armor. But then, after I had been running for a good five minutes, I realized that somehow, in all the action, I lost the sword Aragorn had given me, and that my only weapons were my self-charging laser pistol (my Pulser) and my eight-inch combat knife. Knowing that my Pulser and knife would be of little use if the Orcs stopped to fight me, I reluctantly went back to look for my sword.

At that moment I heard Boromir's horn. I ran back to where I had left Boromir, covering the distance in half the time, and found him lying dead with several Orc arrows in him and dead Orcs lying all around him. I had only been there for a few moments when I heard movement in the trees nearby. Coming to a crouch, I aimed my Pulser in the direction of the noise, even though my helmet's HUD registered Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. When the three entered the clearing, I lowered my weapon and holstered it. I confirmed what they were probably thinking. "He's dead."

While they started talking about what to do with the body, I walked off to check the area for any stragglers. I found a few Orcs, mostly half-dead, and put them out of their misery. On the way back to the shore I found where I had dropped my sword. When I rejoined the group, they were back on the shore of the river, and had apparently sent Boromir and his gear over the falls in one of the boats. Noticing that we only now had two of the four boats we had started with, I reasoned Frodo and Sam had taken one during the fight and left for Mordor with the Ring. Aragorn and Legolas pulled one of the boats over to the trees while I grabbed the boat where I had stowed my modifiable laser rifle (my Deecee) and the pack with all my gear and did the same.

After shouldering my pack and grabbing my rifle, I sat down on a log and started going through a routine weapon check. By now it was evening. The others started talking but I wasn't paying very close attention, until I heard Aragorn say, "But come! With hope or without hope we will follow the trail of our enemies. And woe to them, if we prove swifter! We will make such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the such a chase as shall be accounted a marvel among the Three Kindreds: Elves, Dwarves, and Men. Forth the Three Hunters!"

I stared at him. "Err... sorry Orion. Forth the Four Hunters!" Then he ran off in the wrong direction. "The Orcs went this way." I said as I walked off in the direction the Orcs had gone. Then he turned around and said, "They went this way. Follow me!" I rolled my eyes as Aragorn took the lead and Legolas and Gimli turned around to look at me.

* * *

><p><em>February 27<em>

We reached the west-cliff at sunrise, where we found three dead Orcs, but they were different from the ones that had attacked us yesterday. These were Mordor Orcs. One of the Orcs, apparently not completely dead, started to get up, so I unloaded a few laser bolts from my Deecee into his face.

* * *

><p><em>February 28<em>

We traveled another twelve leagues today and found tracks that may have been left by Pippin. Going to camp out in a forest tonight.

* * *

><p><em>February 29<em>

We traveled until Aragorn got tired and Gimli threw out his back. Only my special forces training kept me going. I couldn't sleep because Legolas wouldn't shut up and stop singing.

* * *

><p><em>February 30<em>

The sun had only been up for a few hours when Legolas started shouting about horsemen coming straight toward us. I put my helmet on and zoomed in on the area where Legolas was looking. Sure enough there were 105 of them, five leagues and closing. I snapped the rocket attachment on my Deecee and armed it. "It's a bunch of blondes. Should I blow em up?" It would be a waste of a rocket, I knew, but if they were hostile, which they very well could have been, it might be necessary. "Blow them up? If it involves harming them, than no!" Aragorn replied. I reluctantly, I disarmed the rocket and returned it to my pack. _ I can still have some fireworks though,_ I thought as I pulled out a flare. Loading it I fired it straight up into the sky. BOOM! Satisfied, I returned the rocket attachment to my pack. The others were all staring at me. "You mean to say, you guys don't like explosions?!" I asked in bewilderment.

When the riders arrived they surrounded us. Some had bows, but most of them had spears. I trained my Deecee on who I assumed was their leader. The others started talking to him, but I didn't care. If this dude made one wrong move, he would drop. Apparently Aragorn knew him, because nobody made a move to attack anybody else. Then the riders left.

* * *

><p><em>March 1<em>

We joined up with Gandalf again in Fangorn Forrest, then set off for Edoras.

* * *

><p><em>March 2<em>

When we got to Edoras, Gandalf healed Théoden of some sickness. Then we found out that some of Théoden's soldiers had been defeated at the Fords of Isen, and that we were going to Helm's Deep to make a last stand with the men who survived the battle.

* * *

><p><em>March 3<em>

We got to Helm's deep before the survivors from the Fords, but that didn't mean we couldn't still hold Hornburg. Staying with the archers on the battlements and using my Deecee's sniper attachment, I made 163 kills, all of them head-shots (Still the Academy's greatest marksman.). It was definitely over-kill. Later, at the end of the battle, Gimli and Legolas were comparing kills. "Forty-two, Master Legolas! Alas! My axe is notched: the forty-second had an iron collar on his neck. How was it with you?" was Gimli's cry. "You have passed my score by one, but I do not grudge you the game." was Legolas' reply. "And you Orion?" asked Gimli. "Heh... thanks to me 163 Orcs are out there without heads. " I said. Both of them blinked.


End file.
